


Day 3: Cultural Differences

by GemmaRose



Series: MegOp Week [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, there's not really many tags for this one huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: They've had this discussion before, neither of them is the one the other knew before coming here. It's still relevant, though.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: MegOp Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592986
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: MegOP Week 2020





	Day 3: Cultural Differences

“Are you sure this is safe?” Optimus asked as Megatron set the ladder down in its new spot and began to scale it, ribbons in hand.

“Safer than letting Whirl outside.” he said distractedly. Optimus rolled his optics.

“That’s not an answer.” he pointed out, pushing off the cave wall and moving to hold the base of the ladder as Megatron neared the top. “She’s barely settled in her alt-mode, Ratchet said-”

“I know what Ratchet said.” Megatron scoffed, pulling a length of wire from the spool on his hip and winding it around a stalactite. “Whirl is a flight frame, and a rotary at that. If she experiences no danger, she will be compelled to seek it out.”

“She’s a _sparkling_.” Optimus reminded Megatron as his sort-of-courtmate snipped the end of the wire from the spool and affixed it to one of the ribbons.

“I’ve never known an Autobot to be so concerned for a sparkling.” Megatron muttered as he scaled back down the ladder, and Optimus stepped back with a sigh, pressing the knuckle of his thumb against his forehelm just under the brim of his armour.

“We’ve had this discussion before.” he reminded Megatron, not for the first time. “We are not the Autobots you knew, just as you are not the Decepticon we knew of.”

“I wonder about that, sometimes.” Megatron said, stepping off the ladder and turning to Optimus, blue optics dimmed nearly to the same colour as his derma. “So often, I see in you the mech who stood his ground against my ship to keep us from accessing his spacebridge.” he stepped closer, and Optimus tilted his helm back to keep optic contact as Megatron came close enough to caress his face. “You have his same fire, the same need to prove yourself to mechs who are not watching.”

“I never met the Megatron of my home.” Optimus said, laying a hand over Megatron’s and regulating his field to project warm assurance. “But I heard that he was selfish and power-hungry, grandiose, violent, volatile.” he reached a hand up to rest over Megatron’s badge, the sharp angles of the Decepticon insignia wrought in red that matched his own Autobot badge far too closely to be coincidence. “You are none of these things.” he paused, and Megatron’s mouth quirked up in a shadow of a smile. “Well, you can be a tad grandiose when giving your speeches, but that’s just good technique.”

“You do not know me so well as you think, Optimus.” Megatron murmured, subspacing the rest of the ribbons to place his other hand freely on Optimus’s hip. “I am, at spark, a _very_ selfish mech.” he bent down, hand falling from Optimus’s helm to hold his other hip, rooting him in place, stirring charge that quickened his vents and heated his plating. “And before I mastered my temper, I was certainly both violent and volatile.” his hands shifted, thumbs rubbing against Optimus’s modesty panel, stoking the stirred charge into a blaze.

“Would you like a demonstration?” Megatron purred, and Optimus had to grab his courtmate’s arms to keep himself from collapsing in the face of Megatron’s gentle, insistent touches. Touches which he knew would feel so much better if he just opened his panels, which would soon be replaced by Megatron’s impossibly huge, perfect spike if Optimus drew him down just that little bit further into a kiss.

“We shouldn’t.” he gasped as Megatron’s other fingers sank into his hip cabling. “Whirl-”

“Is on the other side of the cavern, flying the previous course you set up.” Megatron purred, pulling Optimus closer, close enough to feel the heat radiating from Megatron’s pelvic assembly.

“We should set a good example.” he insisted, and his legs trembled but held when he pulled away. “I can’t just go around breaking laws because nobody will see.”

“She’ll find out eventually.” Megatron said, his voice low and serious. “We live on _Unicron_ , this planet turns on an axis of debauchery.”

“And she will learn that when she is old enough to understand what it means.” Optimus sighed. His charge wasn’t dissipating at all, still burning hot and distracting at the apex of his thighs, but the mood was quite thoroughly killed. “Why are you so insistent it should be otherwise?”

“As I told you, Optimus.” Megatron flashed him a brief smile, more denta than anything else. “I’m a selfish mech at spark.” he dragged the ladder another few paces one way, then another, and Optimus watches as he picked the ribbons back out of his subspace and climbed up towards the ceiling again. “Now let’s finish setting this course so we can return to our habsuite. My question still stands.”

Question? What ques- oh. The fire in Optimus’s array blazed anew, making him tremble, and his optics landed on a faint smudge of red Megatron hadn’t completely scrubbed from his armour this morning in the Autobot-sized washrack of their shared quarters. His engine purred, and he settled against the wall to watch Megatron work, watch how his hands trembled ever so slightly and his thighs caught the light as he climbed back down.

Selfish indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like me to write a fic for you, come hit me up on Pillowfort! [[Link](http://pillowfort.social/GemmaRose)]


End file.
